House Blackwood
House Blackwood was a family founded by Aegidius "Maximus" Blackwood during his time in Kandarin. The family began nothing more than commoners who rose to fame due to Aegidius's combat ability and military mind. Old supporters of the Dae rule, House Blackwood was officially created when Aegidius married Natalia Tryelen and given unlanded nobility. The family did not become landed until Aegidius was named Duke of Southern Asgarnia, and then later named Duke of Hemester and Baxtorian. History Though there was passing notes of men and women bearing the usrname "Blackwood" in both Kandarin and the Fremmnik lands, the Noble House of Blackwood was founded by Aegidius Blackwood during the early days of the Sixth Age, House Blackwood was thought to be nothing more than a group of commoners that had stumbled into power. Lead by Aegidius Blackwood for most of its early years, the Family grew to him and his two wives, Natalia Tryelen and then Zara Le'Gaunt. Having 7 legitimate childern between the two of his wives and one unknown bastard. The Blackwoods were early allies of the Dae Family through their entire rule of Ardougne and then later Kandarin. The House became known for breeding talented military minds and skilled commanders, the Blackwoods earned a close place in the Kandarin circles. The House became fast enemies with the Grey's who was the main rival of the Daes. It was Aegidius and Ausar that planned the coup agasint the Grey Empire that landed the Blackwoods a place in history. Aegidius later gained nobility in Asgarnia through being named the Duke of Southern Asgarnia and at the same time, his elderst Son Aetius was named a Baron in Misthalin, spreading the realm of Blackwood claims. After the Elven War, Aegidius was given the titles and lands of the Duchy of Hemenster and Baxtorian. The Family became 'Royal' after Katlyn Blackwood made a deal with then High King Hedark of Kandarin. If the Blackwoods were to conquer the Northern Reaches in the name of Kandarin, they would be gifted rulership of it and equal stance to the Royal Dae Family. It was during their rulership of the Northern peoples, that the culture took an influence into the House day to day life. Becoming a mix of a Kandar-Frenmink house, the Northern people begun to respect the Blackwoods as one of their own and as a certain bridge between the two cultures. The Blackwoods having a claim over the land that dates back to their first conquering of it. The House is invited to become the rulers of the Fremennik people with Katlyn Blackwood being crowned Queen of the North. House Blackwood was elevated for a short time to Royalty in Misthalin when Anora Blackwood married Darian Lansing and became Queen of Misthalin. After becoming Queen of Misthalin, Anora split the House into two different branches, the one in the north and the one in the south as a form of revenge against her Family. Near the same time, both Katyln and Aetius Blackwood die, leaving Maric Blackwood as the next Lord of House Blackwood. Lands * The Duchy of Sinclair, Camelot. Formerly * The Barony of the Iron Hills, Misthalin * The Castle of Carldon, the North Family Tree Generation 1 * Maximus "Aegidius" Blackwood, Dead ** Natalia Tryelen - Wife of Maximus, Dead ** Zara Le'Gaunt - Second wife of Maximus, Dead Generation 2 * Aetius Blackwood - Son of Maximus and Natalia, Dead * Elizabeth Blackwood - Son of Maximus and Natalia, Dead ** Garrus Dae - Husband of Elizabeth * Katlyn Blackwood - Daugther of Maximus and Natalia, Dead * Evelyn Blackwood - Daugther of Maximus and Natalia, Dead * Natalie Blackwood - Daugther of Maximus and Natalia, Dead * Maric Blackwood-Le'Gaunt - Son of Maximus and Zara * Anora Blackwood-Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Maximus and Zara Generation 3 * Artious Dae-Blackwood - Son of Elizabeth and Garrus (Not played) * Elise Dae-Blackwood - Daugther of Elizabeth and Garrus, Dead * Morgan Dae-Blackwood - Daugther of Elizabeth and Garrus * Jamie Blackwood - Daugther of Katlyn * Blackwood - Child of Katlyn (Unplayed) * Blackwood - Child of Aetius (Unplayed) * Blackwood - Child of Aetius (Unplayed) Category:Noble House